1. Field of the Invention
The Embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a rotating device including coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Example rotating devices known are disk drive devices like a hard disk drive. Downsizing, thinning, and weight saving are advancing for disk drive devices, and such disk drive devices are now built in various electronic devices. In particular, disk drive devices are often built in portable electronic devices, such as a laptop computer and a digital video camera. For example, JP 2012-172781 A discloses a conventional disk drive device.
Improvements of the shock resistance and the vibration resistance are necessary for disk drive devices built in portable electronic devices in comparison with ones built in stationary electronic devices so as to withstand against shock due to, for example, falling, and vibration at the time of carriage.
Recent advancements of downsizing, thinning, and weight saving of portable electronic devices are remarkable, and thus further downsizing, thinning, and weight saving are necessary for disk drive devices. In order to advance the downsizing, thinning and weight saving of disk drive devices, for example, abase may be made thin. In addition, a distance between a base and a stator core may be reduced. When, however, the base is made thin or the distance between the base and the stator core is reduced, the shock resistance and vibration resistance of disk drive devices may be deteriorated.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide a rotating device that enables downsizing, thinning and weight saving while suppressing a deterioration of the shock resistance and the vibration resistance.